


Full Circle Fest

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Punching, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Male Harem, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Power Bottom!Ron, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex!Bill/Charlie/Percy/Fred/George/Draco/Ron/Original Male Character(s), Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Top!Bill, Submissive!Ron, Top!Harry, Versatile!Charlie/Percy/Fred/George, Versatile!Draco, Versatile!Original Male Character(s), choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Set 6 years after Arthur died. Bill, Harry and Draco continue on as they have done. Bill fucks and knots Draco, Harry fucks Bill and Draco. Bill, Fred, Arthur and Harry's children are now of age and are Initiated into the Sex Fest. Ron has been adopted as Bill's son and is back in with the family and has bonded with his new mate(s). 'Kinky Weasley Trimmings' included.





	

It has been six years since Ron was adopted back into the family by Bill. Since he had given birth to all of his brothers, Ron was free to simply have just sex again. He was a total submissive in his relationship with Percy and Charlie, and was okay with that. 

Bill, Arthur, Fred and Harry's kids were now 17 and had all left Hogwarts. While Charlie, Percy, George and Draco's children: Haden, Viktor, Freddie and Scorpius, were six years old and growing fast. 

Now that Ron no longer lived in the wing with them, each of the fathers would take it in turns and spend a day and a night with them - after putting on a pair of underpants. This was Bill's doing. And it was a good thing to do. It gave them a chance to bond with them early on. They would of course only stop doing this, when the children began Hogwarts. 

 

 **\- FCF -**

 

Today found Percy lying on his back in the middle of his, Charlie and Ron's bed, with his legs spread wide. Ron was straddled over him and sank down on to his cock. Charlie then knelt down behind him and after pushing Ron forward a bit, the muscled teen shuffled in a bit closer and, taking his cock, he slid it up against Percy's and pushed at Ron's stretched ring. 

The boy mewled as he felt his brother trying to gain entrance. He then wailed, when he finally felt Charlie's cock gain its entry and slid in, up through the overly stretched tight ring of muscle and joined Percy's deep inside him.

Growling, Charlie thrust up along with Percy, as they pulled Ron back down with brutal force on to them, making their cocks slam in with harsh and brutal accuracy, splitting the boy's insides wide. Ron howled as fresh tears streamed down his face as he felt the two cocks deep inside him, pummelling deep into his gut. 

Then Charlie changed his angle completely as he pulled Ron down, making both Charlie and Percy's cocks slide directly into the boy's prostate.  
It wasn't long until they were pounding away into Ron's taut body, making him burst into noisy tears in painful pleasure. After a good long while an exhausted Ron gave an exhausted whimpering sob, as he came long and hard all over Percy.

Ron's internal walls clamped down on the two cocks inside him and soon had Charlie and Percy coming hard and deep inside the him. After a few minutes, Charlie pulled out and helped Ron off of Percy's cock and together they all lay down and fell asleep. Charlie was spooned in behind Ron, his hard cock slid back into Ron's sloppy gaping hole, while Percy was curled up in front of Ron, suckling on his younger brother's small hard cock, while Ron did the same to Percy's larger one. 

 

 **\- FCF -**

 

Bill woke up the next morning and after Harry had used his throat brutally hard, and they had both taken a sleeping Draco and fucked him hard and without mercy, he got up and set about adding two new bedrooms on to the ever growing house. Marcus and Corbin's room was situated between Fred and George's and Charlie, Percy and Ron's bedrooms and Oliver and Fabian's room was down the hall from Bill, Harry and Draco's. 

Once they were complete and decorated in light colours, Bill went to the wing and helped pack the boy's things, and brought everything along with the boys into the main house and showed them their new rooms. 

After leaving them alone to get settled in, Marcus, in the room he shared with Corbin stepped over to his brother and together they wrapped their arms around the other and kissed passionately for a few minutes, before they parted and left the room to explore the rest of the Burrow.  
In Fabian and Oliver's room, they had done the same. The two had kissed the other before they left and went to find their brothers and joined them in their explorations. 

 

 **\- FCF -**

 

Later that afternoon in Marcus's new bedroom, Bill had gathered the boys together. They all sat on Marcus' bed in only their briefs and listened as a Bill asked them what they knew of the family dynamics and Weasley Law. Did Ron ever tell them? 

Apparently Ron had, in great detail, when they were all sixteen. He had sat them all down and had told them everything, including what he himself had gone through. Bill had been surprised by that, but couldn't fault it. The boy's must have seen the state Ron was in every time he had returned to the wing after his 'sessions' in the main house. 

Bill stepped forward from where he had been standing and banished his underwear. Marcus, Oliver, Fabian and Corbin all looked at there father/uncle with wide lust filled eyes, as they roamed up and down his body. Bill took Marcus first and fingered his tight hole, before he spun the boy around and forced him to his knees and slammed his large cock down his son's tight throat. 

After a teary-eyed Marcus had choked and gagged on it for five minutes, Bill pulled roughly out and moved on to his brother, Oliver and skull fucked his throat. Another five minutes past and he moved onto His nephew Fabian, and then finally Corbin. Initiation complete, Bill bent all four boys over the bed and gave each of them a brutally harsh spanking, before leaving them to lie in a sweaty pile of limbs on Marcus' bed, in tears and heavily bruised arses. 

 

 **\- FCF -**

 

Bill was viscously fucking Marcus' tight little arse hole into oblivion. The boy's screams of pleasure/pain were a joy to hear by everyone. He hoped that his son would be like him in every way. Including a lover of pain. It seemed to be the case that the boy was, when he screamed out for Bill to go harder and be more brutal.

Harry kissed Corbin hard, while he groped the boy's tight little arse. His son moaned into the kiss. Harry got the boy on to his knees and watched on as Corbin opened his mouth. Harry pushed his large cock into the waiting warm heat, his hands fisted his son's hair hard as he slowly eased his cock down the boy's tight throat. Corbin's eyes watered and he gagged a few times, but eventually he was able to take his dad's cock like everyone else. 

Harry pulled out of Corbin's lovely warm throat, and got the boy to lie down on the floor on his back. Harry then spread his son's legs wide and gazed at the wonderfully tight looking furled rosebud entrance. Harry got between the boy's legs and guided his cock to rest on the now quivering hole. 

Fred was busy taking Fabian's hole hard and fast, while George was busy fucking the boy's mouth. The muffled screams and moans coming from Fabian where just delightful. Meanwhile Percy and Charlie were busy spit roasting Ron, and Draco was in the middle of brutalising Oliver's arse hole. Oliver was whimpering and mewling with wanton need. 

Back with Harry. He grabbed his cock and rammed it brutally hard and fast into his son, who screamed out much like Harry had done, all those years ago when Arthur had first taken him. Harry was looking forward to tonight, to see Fabian, Oliver, Marcus and his son's newly broken in, abused and well used, gaping and sloppy holes - once everyone had had their way with them. 

All was well and as it should be, with the Weasley's in the Burrow.


End file.
